I wanna be a princess!
by Chronover27
Summary: It was Yugi's birthday, so he decided a costume party for the heck of it. But Ishizu gives him a small note for him and his friends on being Disney princesses. Songfic. Yaoi!


I wanna be a princess!

Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction

Summary: It was Yugi's birthday, so he decided a costume party for the heck of it. But Ishizu gives him a small note for him and his friends on being Disney princesses.

Author's Note: I'm sorry Yugi! Belated happy birthday! D: I present to you, After Ever After by Paint on Youtube and YuGiOh. XD

Pairing/s: YxYY, SxJ, MxM, RxB

Warning/s: curse words, and the YuGiOh gang in total shock. Plus YGOTAS quotes. OCs, but will only have small appearances for the song.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or After Ever After. Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, YGOTAS by LittleKuriboh/CardGamesFTW. After Ever After belongs to Paint or Jon Cozart. I only own the plot and my OC. The other OCs are from my friends.

Enjoy, and you might take a good warning from Ishizu. (:

It was a beautiful April morning. It was sunny and the birds were chirping happily. The whole Yu-Gi-Oh gang were in Yugi's house, aka the Kame Game Shop. It was Yugi's birthday today (I'm so late! D:) and Yugi was planning a birthday party.

"Good morning, Yugi!" Ryou exclaimed as the door opened, revealing him and his scowling yami, aka Bakura, in his doorpost. The said teen smiled back and greeted him back with, "Good morning, Ryou!"

Yugi was 18 (yes, I made him 18 nao.) Today, and he was beaming. He was sitting in his boyfriend's lap, Yami. Yami waved at the two whitettes, earning a wave and a smile from Ryou and a scowl from Bakura. Beside the two were Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp. And on his lap was Joey Wheeler, his boyfriend. Beside the two were two Egyptians. One was Marik Ishtar, who was on his boyfriend's lap, Melvin Ishtar. (Yep, YGOTAS.)

On the other chair was Serenity, Joey's sister, beside her was Tristan Taylor and Duke Devlin. Both were on each side of her. On the floor was Ishizu Ishtar, Marik's sister, and Odion Ishtar, his adoptive brother. On the other chair was Mai Valentine, and beside her was her boyfriend, Valon Yuki (... Is that his last name?) On the side of Mai and Valon's chair was two chairs. One was Tea Garder, and the other was still unocupied.

"Take a seat beside Melvin!" Yugi said. Ryou nodded, and they followed the same position as the other three.

"So... Costume party, huh?" Joey said as he scratched his chin.

"Disney princesses!" Serenity immediately raised her hand, making all of them stare at her.

"That's good... I guess." Yugi said, nodding.

"What?! Are you kidding me?!" Marik yelled in his high-pitched voice that seemed annoying to Bakura and Seto. "That was the best idea for a party ever! I praise you, Serenity!" He exclaimes, raising his hands up in the air. Serenity just laughed as Tristan and Duke sweatdropped.

"I want to be a beautiful Disney princess!" Marik said, throwing himself in a pose. Making everyone laugh. Ishizu had a skeptical look on her face.

"Are you sure, Marik?" Ishizu asked as a small thought popped in her head.

"Of course, Ishizu!" Marik said, looking at her as if she grew a second head.

"Ah, let her be, Ishizu. He wants to be a beautiful princess, so what. At least I'll be his charming prince." Melvin said in his demonic voice making Marik blush.

"I guess it's a good idea, huh?" Yami said, glancing at Yugi.

"Yeah. But what princesses?" Yugi said, looking at Joey, Ryou and Marik.

"I shall be Jasmine!" Marik exclaims happily.

"You exclaim what now?" Another voice came walking in, and an old man of his 70's came in. He had purple eyes just like Yugi, and silver hair assembled in a purple bandana.

"Grandpa!" Yugi exclaimes.

"Hey, gramps." Joey greets.

"Hello, everyone!" He says as he sits by Tea. (Not shipping them. C: XD)

"Grandpa, isn't Disney princesses good for a costume party?" Marik throws.

"I guess it's alright. Depends on your choices though." Grandpa shrugs.

"Okay, I guess I'll be Belle from Beauty and the Beast..." Ryou said timidly.

"I wanna be Pocahontas (dunno spelling)." Joey said proudly.

"Really, Wheeler? Pocahontas?" Seto raises a brow.

"What?! She's a good princess!"

"Yeah, but she technically isn't a princess."

"Ah, shaddup Kaiba!" Joey exclaimes.

"I guess I'll be Ariel..." Yugi says silently.

"Yay! Yugi will be a mermaid!" They didn't hear the front door open and close. The voice just alarmed everyone. They looked over to the doorfront, and saw young Rebecca Hawkins with her teddy bear, behind her was her grandfather, Arthur Hawkins.

"Hello everybody. Happy birthday, Yugi." Arthur greets with a smile.

"Yugi! You're gonna be a mermaid!" Rebecca exclaimes happily.

"Hehe. Yeah." Yugi sweatdrops.

"Happy birthday! Teddy wants to greet you too!" Rebecca says as she raises her teddy bear.

"Even if it's your birthday, your mother plays card games in hell!" It exclaimes, making everyone surprisingly uncomfortable.

"I'll go fetch you some chairs!" Grandpa Solomon said as he ran off to fetch two chairs.

"Uh..." Yugi mumbled.

"Anyway!" Mai yells, making everyone look at her. "So, Disney princesses, huh?" She returns to Joey's previous statement. "Can I be the bitch from Tangled?"

"But she doesn't have much of a chest like yours, Mai." Tea says.

"Yeah, since hers weren't made of silicone." Duke whispered, making the others laugh. Not even noticing the background music of Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake when he spoke.

"My breasts are not fa-" Mai was cut off by the others saying:

"Riiiight." They rolled their eyes, making Mai huff.

"And I'll be Aurora!" Serenity grinned happily.

"I shall be your prince charming!" Tristan exclaimes faster than Duke, earning a glare from Duke.

"Ey, hands off my sista, Tristan!" Joey yells.

"Oh, let them be, Joey." Yugi waves off.

"Here's the chairs!" Grandpa yells as he places two chairs beside the sofa full of yamis. The two new guests sat contently.

"...Are you still sure of your choices? I have a small warning." Ishizu states soberly, making them look at her with puzzled looks. Only Odion was laughing.

"What are you laughing at, Odion?" Marik asked.

"You'll see, Master Marik." Odion finishes with a grin, earning a nudge from the elbow from Ishizu.

"I have to show you something before you are sure of being Disney princesses." Ishizu rises and takes out her phone. She connected to the wifi Yugi's house had, went on Youtube and looked for After Ever After cover. When she saw the familiar thumbnail, she tapped the thumbnail and the video link popped up. She requested Yugi to open his tv and to open the media link. She took the cord and attached it to her cellphone, making what was on the screen appeared on the tv. They saw the link, and the thumbnail of the video.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Bakura spats.

"The warning I am about to give you." She replies sharply before starting the video. It buffered for a while, letting Ishizu sit down beside Odion. It buffered for a few more seconds, before a small click was heard and the video started. There were four people in a vertical line, precisely girls. They were all in costumes. The one in the left-most place was in a Pocahontas costume. She had long black hair that reached her waist and jade green eyes. Beside her was a girl in an Ariel costume. She had a long curly red wig on and blue eyes. She wore the purple shell-bra as her top and a green skirt on. Beside her was a girl in a Belle costume. She had long curly brown hair assembled in a half-pony tail. She had slightly tan skin and beautiful yellow eyes. Beside her was a girl in a Jasmine costume. She had pale skin with teal hair in a braid, just like Jasmine's. A tiara rested on top of her head, and huge triangle earings of gold. She had beautiful orange eyes. All of them had poker faces on.

The gang stared at them quizically.

"Ishizu, what's this?" Tea said.

"You'll see." Ishizu says silently.

The one in an Ariel costume (my OC, Kuroii) started to sing:

_If you've ever wondered why,_

Then the girl in the Jasmine costume (friend OC, Roxanne) and the Pocahontas costume (friend OC, Alz) started to sing after her in an acapella way.

_Disney tales all end in lies._

Then the girl in the Belle costume (friend OC, Maan) joined in too with a deeper voice.

_Here's what happened after all their dreams came true._

The note hung in the air before Alz, Roxanne and Maan started to do the instrumental of Under the Sea. Kuroii (Ariel) looked at them with a puzzled look before she looked at the front.

_I loved being princess down in_

_This beautiful ocean blue,_

The gang started to not believe what Ishizu said.

"Man, Ishizu, if you just wanted us to watch cosplayers sing about Disney princesses, then we should have watched the movie." Marik said. The others nodded. Odion just chuckled at them.

"You will see." Ishizu sent him a look, making him silent and confused at the same time.

_But mermaids are going missing._

_They end up in someone's stew._

_So just try to put yourself in_

_To somebody else's gills._

_You're killing my ecosystem._

_With fishing and oil spills._

Then Maan (Belle) said in a slightly deep voice with a shocked expression: _Oh no!_

Now the gang was shocked. They all looked at the two older Egyptians who sat on the floor. They all had 'I-told-you-so' looks on their faces.

_Thank you, BP._

_Thank you, BP._

_The British are killing, oil is spilling. _

_Now I can't see._

_My eyes! _

Kuroii now held her eyes protectively while the other three made small wave currents with their hands in front of the camera.

_Chinamen feast on Flounder's fins._

_Plus the Japanese killed all my whale friends._

_Oceans are browning,_

_I think I'm drowning,_

_Thanks to BP!_

She lastly spat before her face made a crying expression. She took a step back, now Roxanne (Jasmine) took a step forward.

_You suck! _She spat.

Now the music changed to Prince Aladdin. The other three started to bend their knees in beats. Only Kuroii was different. She was different in a split second.

_Hey, I'm OK, but I'm slightly scared_

_My husband's a mark for the War on Terror_

_Aladdin was taken by the CIA_

"What the fuck!" Marik had to yell.

_We're not Taliban_

_You've got the wrong man!_

_In Guantanamo Bay_

_Prince Ali, where could he be, drowning in wawa_

_Interrogation from the nation of the "free"_

_Bin Laden's taken the fall_

Alz (Pocahontas) made a gun shooting motion with her hands to the right, making the other two singers duck.

_We're not trained pilots at all. _

Now she made a flying plane gesture that crashed.

_Jafar went crazy and no one put up a fuss_

_We're for freedom, Genie can vouch for us_

_Bush was crazy, Obama's lazy, al-Qaeda's not in this country_

_Set free_

_My Prince Ali!_

Silence fluttered among them. Only Marik's wide open jaw was dangling to the floor. Well, along with the other two hikaris and Joey.

Now Ariel, Pocahontas and Jasmine were singing a part, with Belle's lips quivering in fear. They were saying:

_A whore!_

_A whore! _

_A whore!_

_A whore!_

"What?" Ryou mumbled as he looked confusely at Belle.

"... Is Belle a whore in this one?" Duke asked.

"Watch it to find out." Mai said, silencing him.

_This town's gone wild since I married Adam._

_They think I'm going straight to hell._

_(She'll burn. In hell.)_

_But the charges laid on me_

_Of bestiality_

_Could wind up getting me thrown in a cell!_

"What?!" Joey now yelled.

"Oh my God!" Ryou flung his hand to his mouth, with Bakura holding him down with a hug from behind.

"Ishizu! What the *EFF* is this?!" Marik whined at his sister.

"A video." She bluntly retorted back.

"But why didn't you warn us that it was this harsh?!" She snapped.

"Because shut up." Ishizu snapped, earning a glare from Yami.

_(She is... A witch.)_

_No, I'm overrun by madmen._

_I hear they plan to burn (we're gonna burn...)_

_Me (her...)_

_At the stake (The witch will fry that Belle... Must die...)_

_They legit believe I'm Satan_

_Now I hear that PETA's gonna take my beast away._

Tristan stared at the screen.

"But... Why?" He said, small tears flowing from his eyes.

"Oh my God, Pocahontas is next! Wat da heck will happen ta her?!" Joey panicked.

"Disease?" Yugi said in an unsure manner, earning an evil grin from Odion and a giggling Ishizu.

"Ishizu! Tell us what happens!" Tea said.

"I predict, that all of you will be severly scarred." She says nonchalantly.

"We already are!" Grandpa said.

"Well, then my vision is correct. It will be doubled though." Ishizu says.

"Shut up, guys! It's starting!" Serenity screamed.

"That woman is not Satan!" Rebecca's teddy bear yelled with its demonic voice.

"Shut up!" The 3 yamis and Seto snapped.

Now, the music was Colors of the Wind. Ariel, Belle and Jasmine were doing the instrumentals as Pocahontas stepped forward with a solemn expression on her face.

_After John Smith travelled back to England_

_I helped my people cultivate the fields._

_More English, French and Spaniards came to visit,_

_And they greeted us_

_With guns and germs and steel._

"Oh my God..." Yugi said quietly.

"Great, now my character is a fucked up slave for Spanish people." Joey frowned.

"Shush! Watch it whole." Ishizu snapped.

_They forced us into unknown lands of exile_

_They pillaged, raped and left us all for dead..._

Now everyone was frowning heavily. They didn't know what the next was. (A/N: *evil wink* teehee...)

_So now I'm far more liberal with a weapon_

_When I seperate their bodies from their heads._

_Wait._

_What?!_

""THE HELL, MAN!" Joey yelled.

"Pocahontas becomes a fucking murderer! We should have seen it!" Marik announces.

Grandpa and Arthur were too shocked to even scold them for cussing. Rebecca had no idea what was going on.

"Yami! What the hell is happening! This is not super special awesome!" Yugi cried into Yami's embrace.

"Shh, it's alright, Aibou. Everything's alright." Yami whispered in Yugi's ear while rubbing in small circles unto his back.

_Have you ever held the entrails_

_Of an English guy? (We're dead...)_

Ariel held her neck protectively with a scared expression on her face. Belle and Jasmine had the same.

_Or bit the beating hearts of Spanish men?_

_Can you shoot an arrow in some French guy's eyeball?_

Jasmine shielded her eyes with her fingers, saying: _Sacrebleu!_

_Can you paint with the red colors in these men?_

Belle made a line with her thumb on her neck, saying:

_(Adios amigos...)_

_I can murder if I please,_

_Cuz I'm dieing of disease!_

_I can paint with all red colors_

_In these men._

Now Ariel started to sing: _Thanks to BP._

_Where's Prince Ali? _Jasmine frowned.

_Bestiality... _Belle pondered.

_I've got STD's! _Cried Pocahontas.

_Wawawawawa... _Ariel said before all them broke into looking unto them with sad expressions on their faces.

An eerie silence fell unto the gang. Their mouths were wide open and hanging. All of them were too mindblown to even say anything about Pocahontas having STDs. They were back to their senses when the TV clicked and the page of the video was now on the TV screen.

"That was..." Yugi mumbled, slowly seeping out of the trance.

"We shall never speak of this. Ever again." Mai said, shaking her head.

"I suddenly don't want to be Jasmine anymore." Marik says.

"Nyeh! I don't wanna be Pocahontas anymore either!" Joey says, regretting on letting Ishizu show him the video.

"That wasn't very nice." Ryou frowned.

"And wasn't super special awesome..." Yugi agreed.

"... So, any other else who wants to be a Disney princess?"

"I do!"

~ End of Story ~

Kuroii: and that's it! Hope you guys liked it.

Sera: and to Jonathan Cozart, also known as Jon or Paint...

Chaarin: we love you!

Charotto: yeah. See you guys.

Jasuchin: flames will be loved! ... I think.


End file.
